


Forever

by mynameisdrella



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Leo Valdez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:36:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisdrella/pseuds/mynameisdrella
Summary: Leo tells his husband, Frank, that he’s pregnant and some issues and fears need to be settled. Happy ending, and no angst.





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ: There will be a flashback where there are three Spanish words used, as Leo is Latino. So, for those of you who don’t know, ‘gringa’ is slang for ‘white girl’ that can be derogatory but it isn’t always derogatory, it’s sometimes used as a term of affection or a nickname but in this case, Leo’s cousins are using it in a derogatory way. This isn’t meant to offend anyone, it’s just part of the story and I’ll explain why at the end of the story.  
> So, this is how it will go:  
> Gringa- white girl  
> Tias- aunties  
> Tios- uncles
> 
> This story contains a racial slur against Frank, the word is ‘chink’ and it is not meant to offend anyone, I don’t believe in using racial slurs and I am not racist, this is in the story to show you just how ignorant and dumb racist people can be because they do in fact use words like these.  
> If you are uncomfortable with reading this, I completely understand and I would prefer if you don’t read it. I don’t want to offend or upset anyone.

 

**“** Zhang!” Leo shouted when he walked into the house, kicked his shoes off messily, and slammed the door a bit harder than he had intended to. Frank shouted back and Leo followed the sound into their home office that Frank usually utilized.

Frank was sitting in the black, leather, spinning office chair and doing some paperwork for Leo’s machine shop, when Leo entered the home office. Frank looked up at the tan curly haired man he’d married young and pushed his chair back from the desk. Leo saw this as his cue to plop himself in Frank’s lap and straddle him, kissing his lips before pulling away and bouncing excitedly.

“I have news!” He said excitedly as the elder man wrapped his strong arms around his waist, not wanting the younger to fall from his bouncing.

“What is it?”

“Guess!”

“You finally finished the weird hybrid car you’ve been building?”

“Nope, although I _have_ made great progress with it, try again.”

“Nico finally agreed to marry Jason?”

“Um, I dunno about that one, I haven’t seen Nico in a couple weeks. We’ve both been busy and haven’t had time to hang out or even talk really. But no!”

Frank pondered what else could possibly have fallen into place with Leo and couldn’t come up with anything.  
“Okay, I have no idea what happened, tell me.”

“We’re having a baby!” Frank froze for a moment, swallowing and looking at Leo’s gorgeous and excited face, to his flat stomach. Leo gave Frank a minute, knowing he sometimes took a minute to think things through before saying anything, not wanting to say or do anything wrong. Leo always loved that about Frank, he was thoughtful and considerate of Leo’s feelings, even though Leo surprised him and shocked him a lot.

Leo ran his fingers through Frank’s black hair, liking the short hair that Leo had finally convinced him to grow back. It had taken two years for Leo to convince Frank that he should grow his hair out, because Frank had finished his eight year military service and was no longer required to shave it all the time. Frank stared off into space and thought, Leo assumed, about their future and the prospect of another human being entering their world. His face didn’t look upset, or angry, but Leo knew that Frank could hide his emotions very well because of his military training that had taught him to do so.

After about five minutes that felt like eons, Leo began to get a bit worried. Sure, they had talked about having kids, but they had agreed on adoption because they thought ‘why put more kids on this overpopulated earth, when there are plenty of kids on it already that need a family and don’t have one’.

“Frank?” Frank looked at Leo with a questioning look before _finally_ saying something.  
“How far along are you?” Before Leo could answer, Frank started talking again, seemingly thinking aloud to himself.

“It can’t be too long because your stomach is still flat and your morning sickness hasn’t passed yet.”

“You knew I had morning sickness for this long?” Frank had only started telling Leo to go to the doctor a few weeks before because Leo had hidden his ‘sickness’ and Frank hadn’t known about it.

“Well, I considered it because you didn’t have regular flu symptoms or anything, you just threw up and felt fine afterward and-Leo, it’s been about a month and a half of this. You probably would’ve gotten very sick, if you had a disease and just let it continue on it’s own without treatment for this long.”

“I guess you’re right but, I’m two and a half months along as of today.” Frank looked in awe, he held Leo’s sides and leaned in to kiss Leo’s flushed cheeks and then his lips.

“So, you’re not mad?” Frank looked at Leo like he had grown another head, before Leo continued speaking. “I mean, I know we agreed to adopt and now I’m pregnant and-“ Frank kissed Leo lovingly before cupping the side of his face with one huge hand.

“Leo, you’re _having our baby_ , how could I be mad at you? We can still adopt in the future, it doesn’t change anything really, we’re just having a baby sooner than we thought we would.” Frank paused and carefully watched the smile on Leo’s face just grow brighter and brighter. “Besides, I got you pregnant, so if I was mad I’d have to be mad at myself because you didn’t get yourself pregnant, it was a team effort.” Frank lamely lifted his hand for a high five and Leo indulged him with a shy smile.

Leo wrapped his arms around Frank’s broad shoulders and sighed into his neck as Frank lifted them out of the office chair and carried Leo upstairs to their bedroom. Frank laid Leo down on the bed and laid in front of him, facing the love of his life.

“Wow,” Leo breathed as he buried his face into Frank’s neck and held him tightly while Frank held him to his chest.

“You okay?” Leo pulled his face away from the elder’s neck and looked at him tearfully.

“I’m just thinking,”

“About what?”

Leo thought back to a conversation he’d had with some of his cousins when he was fifteen and started dating Frank who was seventeen.

*Flashback*  
_Leo was in his bedroom, happily talking on the phone with Frank. They had only been together for a couple months but were absolutely smitten with each other. Leo’s cousins, Marcos and Emilio came into his room and Marcos took the phone from Leo, hanging up on Frank and pocketing the device before Leo could snatch it back._

_“Chill out Leo, we’ll let you call your little boyfriend back in a minute.” Emilio said and sat on the bed, gesturing for Leo to sit between the two of them. They waited for Leo to sit before they started talking and Leo already knew he was going to be upset by what they had to say._

_“So, why the chink?” Emilio asked rudely. Leo rolled his eyes so far back he thought they’d fall out of his head._

_He’d expected to hear something like that from **someone**  in his family eventually when he’d started dating Frank. That didn’t make it any less hurtful but he’d seen it coming even when some of his family found out he liked Frank; who was, in their eyes, nothing more than some other ‘race’ of people who weren’t like them. To put it lightly, they didn’t like that Leo was dating someone who wasn’t Mexican American like they were. Leo’s parents and siblings didn’t really care that Frank was Asian or Canadian, but the same couldn’t be said for the rest of Leo’s family. Some of them, like Emilio and Marcos, and their parents, liked to make racist and rude comments around Leo and his parents despite having never been asked for their opinion. Just like now._

_“Don’t call him that. And it shouldn’t matter to you who I date, it’s none of your business.” Leo snapped._

_“We just wanna know why someone like Felipe or Chris aren’t good enough for you,” Marcos said._

_“Why? Because they’re your friends and you ‘trust’ them with me?”_

_“Yeah, and because they’re like us. He’s **nothing** like us, you shouldn’t be mixing in with random foreigners, they can’t be trusted.” Emilio said._

_“What the fuck does ‘ **mixing** ’ mean? You act like I’m knocked up or something, Jesus.” Leo said exasperatedly. He could feel his cheeks getting warm with anger, how dare they say that about Frank, much less **anyone**. Leo knew they were wrong and that **no** race was above or below **any** other race, they were all human and were supposed to be **equal**._

_“The tias think you’re gonna be like Matty or Alicia. Remember Matty got knocked up by that gringa when he was fifteen? And Alicia got that black girl pregnant when they were sixteen?” Emilio said, he was sounding heated but Leo didn’t care, he knew his dad and tios would beat Emilio and Marcos up if they tried to hurt him. Leo was a carrier and if Leo got beaten up or treated too roughly, he might not be able to have kids, and his family wouldn’t want that to happen._

_“I’ve only been with Frank for like three months! And even then, I’m not gonna get pregnant at fifteen **just** because I’m with someone who isn’t like us! Gina and Tony **both** got pregnant when they were teenagers and they were dating people like **us**!”_

_“He’s probably just gonna fuck you and leave you pregnant. He’s a jock Leo, I know how guys and girls like him are, they use people, especially people like us.” Emilio said._

_“Yeah, we just wanna protect you and make sure you don’t end up like that.” Marcos said as if it made complete sense. It didn’t, Leo didn’t understand how they could think and speak of people like this._

_“Well, you don’t need to worry about that because Frank isn’t like that and none of that is going to happen.”_

_Their conversation ended there and even after Leo married Frank when he was eighteen and Frank was twenty, they still made comments and gave him stupid ‘warnings’. Even in the years that followed, they still made comments and talked badly about Frank to Leo and behind his back, they never truly accepted that Leo and Frank were going to be together **forever**._

*Flashback ends here*

“Hey, baby, what’s wrong?” Leo had started crying and Frank couldn’t get his attentions as Leo just stared off into space and silently cried. When Frank pulled Leo back into his embrace, Leo buried his face in Frank’s shoulder and cried. His shirt was getting wet and Leo felt bad about it but he didn’t want to tell Frank what was going on in his head. He didn’t want Frank to know what his fears for their child were, how awful his fears sounded, he didn’t want Frank to be hurt.

“I c-can’t tell y-you,”

“Why baby? What’re you afraid of? I’m not gonna hurt you, Leo I would never hurt you.”

“B-but I’m gonna hurt you,” Frank didn’t say anything after that, just held Leo and rubbed his back, letting the younger cry into his shoulder.

When Leo calmed down a bit, he started to quietly explain, still with hesitation clear in his voice.  
“When I was fifteen, and I had a crush on you, my family made fun of me and said it would be best if I moved on to a Spanish guy or girl. Then I started dating you and they made comments about you not being American or Mexican and that you’d get me pregnant and leave me because you’re a ‘foreigner’. Then we got married and they started saying things about if we had kids and they’re **awful** things. It’s always things about what they’ll look like and that they’ll never be accepted by either race or ethnicity they are and that they’ll face discrimination and I’m scared of that. I don’t want that for our kids.” Frank was shocked to hear all of these things, and somewhat hurt by Leo’s family but more worried about his husband.

Leo thought Frank would be so upset and disappointed in him for having these thoughts and never telling him.

“Baby, of course they’re going to face discrimination, but they would have faced that even if we had both married our own ethnicity or eachother. That doesn’t make it right or easy to deal with, but it’s going to happen no matter what.” Frank paused to go pull Leo’s face out of his shoulder and started wiping the younger’s tears away with his hands. “And as for you ‘hurting’ me, you didn’t hurt me, your family may not completely accept me, and maybe they never will, but so long as you don’t see me that way, I don’t care. It doesn’t matter what they think of me being Canadian or Chinese or us being married or our children being mixed, so long as you don’t think that way.” Leo nodded his head and gave a small watery smile.

“I’ve never thought of you that way, and I’ve never cared about you being different from me. I’ve always loved how different we are, I love you Frank.” Leo kissed Frank’s lips chastely and Frank mumbled “I love you too,” and kissed Leo again. Leo giggled when Frank tried to chase his lips to deepen the kiss after Leo pulled away.

“Ew, at least let me wash my face and blow my nose first!” Leo climbed off the bed and dashed into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door so he could do so in peace. He didn’t want to have to worry about Frank kissing his neck while he blew his nose and telling him he looked so hot when he washed his face. Frank was always weird like that, even when they were in high school, which had surprised Leo because the two of them weren’t very mushy people. Their mushy-ness was reserved for each other and both were more than fine with that.

After Leo finished washing his face, he unlocked and opened the door, seeing Frank already stripped to his underwear and posing sexily on the bed. Frank was a sight to behold, all tan skin, bulging muscles, and long limbs, Leo’s mouth almost watered at the sight of his husband waiting for him on their bed.

“Well, with how you act, it’s no wonder I’m pregnant.” Leo joked as he walked to the bed and climbed on, pushing Frank on his back and straddling him.

“Well, with how you look and feel, it’s no wonder I was able to get you pregnant.” Frank replied smugly as Leo blushed and leaned down to kiss him, before getting flipped onto his own back with Frank hovering above him. Frank stared at him lovingly and kissed him deeply and passionately, running his strong hands up and down Leo’s small body.

ШШШ

Later that night, spent and sated, Frank nuzzled Leo’s neck and whispered in his ear.  
“For the record babe, I’ve been to bootcamp more than once and I’ve been called every name in the book, it’d take you more than ‘foreigner’ to even make me blink.” Leo smacked his arm and whined, as Frank continued. “Leo, you didn’t hurt me today. What your family thinks, isn’t a reflection of you at all, I know you would never hurt me like that, so you needn’t worry about hurting me.” Leo was reassured because he never wanted to hurt Frank, so the reassurance that he didn’t was very relieving and comforting. The two fell asleep that night, wrapped tightly in each others arms with issues that had been a long time coming, and needing to be cleared, cleared. They loved each other and that wouldn’t change, no matter who said what and that was final and it would be so, **forever**.

ШШШ

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ:
> 
> Hi guys! I’m sorry I skipped the smut, I just felt like I dragged this out way too long and sort of started hating my writing halfway through this, but I hope you liked it anyway. If you remember, before the story began, I put in warnings about racism within this one-shot and I said that I had a purpose for writing this. I wrote this because a few months ago, I told my cousins that I liked a boy at my school (let’s call him ‘Cameron’) and one of my cousins said ‘I already knew you liked him’ and I wondered why so I asked ‘how?’ and my cousin said ‘because he’s one of the only smart Hispanic guys in our school.’ And that really bothered me. I didn’t like ‘Cameron’ just because he was Hispanic and it made me angry that my cousin thought that it was impossible that I could ever be interested in someone that wasn’t the same ‘ethnicity’ or ‘race’ as I am (I’m Hispanic and my whole family is too). I wrote this because I wanted to somewhat vent my frustrations about how some families and people just expect you to be with someone who is ‘like’ you and that’s why I added the flashback of Leo and his cousins trying to sway his feelings about Frank. It frustrates me how small-minded people, even my own family, are and this was the perfect way for me to get it off my chest. Sorry for the long note (haha I doubt anyone even read it) but I just didn’t want anyone to think I just go throwing racial slurs around and calling people names and hurting my characters for no reason. Anyways, I hope you all have/had an amazing day/night!
> 
> -mynameisdrella


End file.
